


Ymir x Fem!Reader

by ymirs_yawline



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/F, Female Reader, Modern Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, Ymir x Reader, wlw, y/n
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:42:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29310522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ymirs_yawline/pseuds/ymirs_yawline
Summary: Ymir x fem! Reader, if someone wants a part two I will do it ;)
Relationships: Ymir (Shingeki no Kyojin)/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	Ymir x Fem!Reader

It's 3 pm and I am waiting infront of my door for my girlfriend Ymir to arrive. She pulled over with her motorcycle and got off it. "Hey there baby", she said while she hugged me and kissed me softly. I kissed back and replied "Owww c'mon can we just go to the amusement park, we can cuddle and kiss later!" The brunette nodded and gave me a helmet. We got on the motorcycle and drew to the park.

Around midnight, Ymir and I were on the ferris wheel. As we got on the top, she pulled me on her lap and kissed me. She bite my lip what made me open my mouth a bit. The freckled girl took the opportunity and let her tounge slide inside of my mouth, she immediatley explored my mouth with her toung what made me blush. I played with her hair and as soon as my girlfriend endet the kiss she said with a smirk on her face: "Let's continue it at home, shall we?" I blushed and nodded as an reply. As soon as we got of the weel, Ymir took my hand and asked me if I am hungry, I nodded as an answer and we left the amusement park.

We drove to a small restaurantt near, took a seat and ordered food. Ymir talked about something but I didn't payed attention, I admired her beauty. Damn her hair matches perfectly with her eyes, she is tall and strong but her freckles make her look soft. She is hot when she drives her motorcycle and at the same time she is so soft with me, I really love her. How could someone like me get someone perfect like her as my girlfriend? A snap against my forehead brought me back to reality. "Hey idiot! You there? Hello Y/N?", the top waved her hand infront of my eyes. "Yeah, yeah I'm fine, sorry I spaced out... what where you saying?", I asked my girlfriend. She laughed: "I said it was a beautiful day with you and we sould go on a date more often." I nodded and the food came. We ate itt pretty fast, sice we both were really hungry. I laughed at Ymir and licked over the corner of he mouth, "You had sometthing there". She blushed and turned away trying to hide it. I giggled, how cute she is.

As soon as we arrived at her place, she pinned me against the wall and kissed me demanding. She pushed her knee between my thighs and started to kiss my neck. Ymirs hand were sliding over my side before she let them slide under my shirt and started to play with my breasts. I let out a small moan and the freckled goddess smirked at me: "This needy already babygirl?" I blushed and turned my head away. "Did I allowed you to look away?", Ymir asked while she put my chin between her fingers and forced me to look at her. "N-no sorry mommy", after I stuttered these words Ymir kissed me, soon out tounges fights for the dominance which Ymir obviously won. Ymir opened my bra and started to kiss and suck on my breasts. I moaned and looked down at her: "P-please Ymir... c-could you finally-" Ymir kissed me to make me shut up. "You know that I love when you beg me but you need to be patient~", the dominant girl mutters into my breasts. She stopped scking on my beasts and let go off me, after that she took her clothes off and fuck she's hot. I am so happy she is my girlfriend. Ymir brought me back to reality by pinning me on the couch. She took my pants together with my panties off. "Baby you are so hot", Ymir wispered into my ear, her plan worked and I blushed in a dark red. My girlfriend kissed my neck while she moves circles around my clit.I had my left and on her head while my right hand scratched over her back. "C'mon, I know you want more baby, you know what you need to do~", the brown eyed girl almosed moaned into my ear. I admitted and begged: "Please mommy, I do everything.. you can use me all you want and punish me if I missbehave." Ymir smirked, happy that she got what she wanted. She slowly pushed to fingers - index- and middlefinger to be honest - into my pussy. "Y/N, baby, you are so wet just from me touching you? What a little pervert", ymir giggled as she slowly began to finger me, while her thumb still made circle moves atround my clit. I grabbed into her and moaned her name, Ymir sucked on my neck and brests to leave hickeys. Soon before I could cum Ymir stopped: "Not now babygirl~". She let go of my breasts and kissed over my belly down to my thigh. She left a hickey there too, in a dominant tone she ordered me to beg and I shook my head. "I said beg if you want to cum.", Ymir said it now more agressivly what made me beg: "Mommy please.. I'll be a good girl but please let me cum" The tall girl smirked and licked ove my clit which made me moan out loud. She started to eat me out and her tounge slipped sometimes into my pussy. I grabbed into her hair which made her go more intense. I cum after a while and my girlfriend smirked at me: "You know you taste so good princess~" I blushed and threw a pillow at here: "Ow shut up idiot!" Ymir laughed and hugged me. "You're so sweet when you are mad at me darling~ now go and pee, bet you need to", Ymir laughed and let go off me while I went to the toilet.

"Babeee sorry I took so long, I was taking a shower", I muttered as soon as I went back to her only wearing her sweater and panties. She pulled me back to bed and cuddled with me: "It's okay, I told you that this is your second home. Feel free to do everything you want here" I smiled and kissed Ymirs cheek: "Thank you sweetheart, it's weekend... can I stay the night over?" The freckled girl nodded and we cuddled until we both felt asleep together arm in arm.


End file.
